


In un-holy matrimony

by Scarletbat



Series: Sacred vows [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Villains cause relationship problems, these two deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight Jason ponders if he can have a future with Damian and comes to make a decision for TimmyJayBird for being such a great writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	In un-holy matrimony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



In Jason's perspective it was Cupid's fault. The Batfamily had agreed to take on some of Green Arrow's villains due to the man being incapacitated. "How can she run so fucking fast!" Jason asked jumping over a fence. TT she is not fast Todd you are just physically inadequate." Damian taunted through the comm and Jason smirked. "I wasn't physically inadequate when I fucked you to the new year." Jason threw back flipping over a gap in the bridge. Tt showoff Damian said but Jason knew it was Damian Wayne for 'Yeah yeah I get it.' Shooting his grapple gun it planted itself into Cupid's bag of bows. "Enemy weapons secured." Jason said growing serious. Damian nodded before jumping down and landing onto Cupid. "Dagnarbit how'd ya catch me." Cupid asked You aren't the brightest are you?" Jason asked chuckling but cupid was devising a plan. "My my you two sure seem to be a might cozy." Cupid said sliding from under Robin. "Yeah so what?" Jason asked hand heading for his holster. "You seem like more than teammates." She said smiling. "What're you aiming at Cupid?" Jason asked pulling his gun. "Well my meter didn't go off is all." Cupid said pulling something from her pouch "What meter you insufferable wench?" Damian asked scowling. "You see these days it's gettin' harder and harder to tell if Arrow loves me or not so I came up with an idea of this here scanner." She said holding up a heart shaped machine, clicking a button the machine came to life as a pink and green beam scanned Jason and Cupid turned the screen around. Aw nothing but 15% sug I'd start finding a new man if I were you." Cupid said and Jason shot her in the knee. "Mother of- "Aw shut it you crazy bitch!" Jason said only to have Damian grab  and slap him. "Damn Rob!" Jason screeched in pain. "Was that harlot lying or is only 15% of your heart available?" Damian asked expression cold. "No Babybat you don't understand it's just that over the years I haven't been the same." Jason said but Damian wasn't having it. "Do those years include the ones we've shared, and tell me something else do you wanna throw three years down the drain or do you wanna have more?" Damian asked clearly beginning to become upset. "No Damian I want those years with you I truly do but I'm not the man you need to have those years with." Jason said shaking his head. "Then just tell me who do I need to spend those years with Todd. What other man have I spent three years with?" Damian asked and Jason remained silent. "I guess it will not be you." Damian said and grappled away leaving Jason and an injured Cupid. "Goddamn it!" Jason shouted before notifying Oracle to send in the authorities. 

6 hours later

Damian was sitting in a treopakian bar surrounded by either drunken tourist or smiling locals and it bothered him to no ends. Taking a swig of the sweet drink the people called tuyou Damian paid for the drink and left only to have something be dropped in front of him. 'Hello my dear babybat with the next note you will find a cat where all heroes were made but most of them have paid.' Is what it read and Damian only knew one man capable of writing such horrible riddles. "Todd what in the hell are you planning" Damian mumbled before running to find the next riddle.

He found it when he reached an abandoned street with a cat stuck in a cage, taped to his collar was in fact a note. 'Well done my mini dark Knight revisit the place where we had our fight there you will find something one of a kind.' Sighing Damian ran to the alleyway, when he reached the place Damian saw nothing but the blood of what he presumed to be Cupid's and a bow. Sighing Damian looked around until he noticed something glimmering picking it up Damian noticed it was a necklace made of white gold and silver beside it lay the next note. 'Just a token from me to you although I know it doesn't show I love you so the next note will reveal it's purpose ay? Where we have shared many kisses these last few nights bodies entangled till the dawn all through the night  and where we saw a very rare faun.' It didn't even rhyme but Damian instantly knew where he would be headed. The mockotoo hotel they had seen a faun in the gardens and Damian had wanted to keep it but Jason said no. "TT Todd you are agitating me." Damian said as he walked away. He reached their room with a an annoyed look as he searched he found note on the broken headboard of the bed. 'OK look I know my riddles suck so I'm just gonna stop trying go to the chapel by that weird nature reserve ok you'll see me inside.' It read and Damian grew suspicious at the location but began to walk anyway.

Reaching the chapel Damian walked inside to be met with Jason. "Glad you could make it but before you hurt me hear me out." Jason said holding his hands up. "You see earlier I know it seems like I don't care about you but I do I really do and no matter why Cupid's stupid little machine said it doesn't compare to how I feel about  **you** Damian Wayne so I'm gonna do a retest." Taking out the machine Jason held Damian's hand and pushed the button, once again scanning him Jason smiled as he showed the result." 99% Damian that's how much I love you so on that note you asked if I wanted more of those years. Well yes I fucking do and I also want you to marry me right here and now." Jason said holding two wedding bands. Damian stood in a complete sate of shock but he answered anyway. "Tt of course Todd, now hurry the preist is waiting." Damian said pushing Jason.

So now here they were at the alter staring at each other barely aware or their surroundings but Jason was sure he saw the priest to something to Damian's ring Jason only kept paying attention to Damian himself and when the priest said in English "Now kiss him!" Jason happily did so while to others it may look like your normal everyday kiss, but to Damian and Jason it was anything but because with that kiss their future together was sealed tight and would never be broken.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> For now. So for TimmyJayBird for just being awesome go check out the his/or her stories if you're a fan of the Robin pairings see you laters and read on!


End file.
